


Hopeful

by ivars_heathen



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut., Strong Language, explicit content, slight dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivars_heathen/pseuds/ivars_heathen
Summary: Modern Au. Ragnar is invited to his crushes party, what gift will he give her?





	Hopeful

Ragnar Lothbrok had no time for the holidays. Or any sort of celebratory day for that matter. He had no use for them so why bother? Sure he’d be there for his sons’ birthdays, give them a nice squeeze around the neck with a decent nest egg of cash in a card, much to their mother’s disapproval of ‘given for anything’ money.

“You can’t just give them things like that Ragnar. They need to learn the world isn’t going to hand them whatever they want.”

“Oh they’ll learn. I am their father after all.”

Aslaug didn’t care for that answer, sighing deeply as she crossed her arms like always. He briefly wondered if she wore that waning look on their wedding day.

The ping of his phone reminder brought him back to life as he stood adjusting his sweater in the bathroom mirror. Why the hell am I even toying with this? Why had he even bothered to throw money on a sweater he’d only be wearing once a year if that.

Event: Y/N’s ugly sweater party starts in 30 minutes.

What am I doing? Ragnar groaned and rubbed his hands over his freshly cut hair, it had grown out just a bit more over the week to his liking. Y/N noticed immediately, her cute little face was shocked, her mouth popping open when he came into work that morning.

Kattaegat Brewery was alive and well for the holiday season, everyone picking up overtime hours and extra money for Yule. “King Harald”, as the employees named him in the quite rush of bottling the oldest ale in the country, had made sure of that.

Ragnar didn’t like working more than he absolutely had to, but he did love to watch the “King” make an outrageous buffoon of himself in front of Y/N. She was easy on the eyes and far too friendly to be working with a bunch of overgrown men, with beards even stronger.

When he begrudgingly stepped through the to the back of the brick building, enjoying the new sensation of air actually kissing his scalp instead of just the sides he stopped in his tracks, watching her pull off her jacket and stuff into her locker without care before she noticed him.

“I like it. Makes you look a little mean.”

He didn’t think he looked mean even though he was currently scowling at his phone screen and up at himself in the mirror. She’d invited him out with their coworkers more times to count, he often wondered why she even bothered after all this time. He never went. Never R.S.V.P’d.

But for some reason this time Ragnar caved. A little taken back by the squeal she made when he finally agreed to see her outside of work. Of course other people were going to be at her little shin dig but still. It was an ugly Christmas sweater party.

Whatever that was.

Hell Ragnar didn’t even own a sweater! He made a stop on his way home though, finding one just his size that might give Y/N a laugh. Her laugh. Ragnar was scarcely taken by surprise by women, though he was quite easy with them. Their personalities (the ones he knew anyway) seemed to all blur together, but Y/N was different. He couldn’t figure her out. She was interesting and mysterious, giving anyone the time of day if they had something to say, whether good or bad, silly or just plain obnoxious.

I just hope she likes it. Odin’s beard, man, get a grip! Ragnar scolded himself and thrust his phone away in his pocket. He had it bad. He also hoped she liked the present he got her, which was almost forgotten as he left his apartment. He had remembered she enjoyed monogrammed necklaces, admitting with disappointed eyes that she’d always wanted one since she was young. He hoped it wasn’t corny and he hoped he wouldn’t make an ass of himself like their boss did, when he would nut up and give it to her.

….

Ragnar caught the door to Y/N’s apartment building, following behind none other than his first ex-wife and her flavor of the month Astrid. Lagertha give him a side eyed look, exclaiming he looked handsome and devil may care with his new hair cut. He smiled for an answer and walked up with them to their destination.

Apparently the building was full of yule tide joyfulness, almost every door he passed a wreath or lights or little ornamental snowmen decals on their doors. The smell of cider and…fucking pine cones? The last door on the left opened, a loud jingling greeting them as the trio joined the party.

Here goes nothing.

Indeed there were a herd of ugly sweaters, some with tinsel on the shoulders, a few kittens popping out of present boxes, hell there was one that lit up! He got a lot of smiles and i'it’s about fucking time’ cheers as he made his way through the crowd of friendly faces. He liked them all but had no desire of actually seeing any of them outside of the brewery. Except Y/N-

“Ragnar! You came.” she came tearing through her decorated living room, moving Rollo out of the way, which was no easy task. He gave her a smile he kept reserved for a long time now, wanting it to be special. Just for her. “I’m so glad you came. Though I said it was an ugly sweater party.”

He looked down when she playfully pointed at his red and green sleeves.

“Isn’t The Grinch ugly? He’s got termites in his teeth!” Rangar couldn’t help but smile even harder when she laughed out loud, shoving his arm. Oh he was in big trouble. He wanted to say it was because of all the lights and bodies but he knew damn well it was coming from her. She made him feel on fire and that was something he could definitely live with. He wanted to hide under her gaze, away from her twisting hips as she talked but he wasn’t listening, just kept rubbing the back of his neck.

“I like it. Makes you look a little mean.”

“–you don’t have to. Ragnar, are you alright?”

Shit. She was still talking!

“W-what?”

“I asked if you wanted some punch,” she wrinkled her nose when when she eyed him up and down and he wanted to jump out of skin. “You’re sweating.”

“Oh uh, yeah. Of course. Lead the way, hostess.” He hoped the small smile she graced him with meant she believed him. Oh did he hope.

The party wasn’t half bad. Though it did get a little awkward when Rollo drunkenly stumbled into their conversation, all but slurring out how much his brother never came out and that there must be an awful special reason why he was here now. Or when he confessed that he always loved Lagertha with a somber expression. He shook his dark hair and finished his cup of whatever he had been drinking and wandered off.

Other than a few hiccups and a near fight over the winner of whoever’s sweater was the ugliest, everyone calmed down and was ready to call it a night. Y/N made it her job to make sure they all had safe rides home, shouting for their boss’s more likable brother Halfdan, to make sure Rollo got home in one piece from her doorway.

Ragnar couldn’t help himself from watching her, he wasn’t even buzzed anymore. The thrill of being alone with her for once and in her apartment made him dizzy enough.

Her present seemed to burn a hole in his pocket.

“I really am glad you came tonight,” Y/N shut the door, the bells above her door jangled lightly as she turned to him. Her whole frame lit up beautifully by the ringing lights tacked up along the walls. “I was hoping you hadn’t changed your mind. I was looking forward to spend some time with you.”

She what?!

“You were?” Ragnar swallowed hard and he wished he could just sink into the floor.

“I have been for awhile now if you couldn’t tell.” Y/N walked further into the living room, twisting an ornament on her tree that apparently was in the wrong position. She looked up at him then, a face that she had been keeping reserved on her own. He’d never seen her look like that before. All bright eyed and pouty mouthed and kissable and-

“I got you something,” Ragnar winced at his behavior. For fucks sake man! “I mean-it’s not much,” he thrust the box at her, “Here. Merry Christmas.”

“You didn’t have to get me anything Ragnar,” Y/N held the box and Ragnar was just itching for her to just open it already! “You showing up is-you remembered?” Y/N’s face beamed as she took out the dainty necklace, holding it up in the multicolored light. “Oh wow. Put it on for me?” She gathered up her hair and Ragnar cursed his big, clumsy fingers as he fumbled with the clasp. “I can’t believe you remembered.”

“I listen sometimes.” Ragnar shrugged.

“You’re sweet, you know that? You claim to not like the holiday’s but here you are doling out gifts. And here I thought you were a Grinch.” Y/N even winked.

Ragnar snorted. “I am. You’re the one who said I looked mean so…”

“I meant mean as in tough and if you remember that, then you also remember me saying I liked it.” Ragnar fucking purred when she reached up and rubbed her palm on his prickly head like a cat.

“Watch it Y/N. If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were trying to wind me up or something.”

“Or something.”

This was getting all sorts of messy. The air in the room was getting to an unstable degree of tension that left him breathless. His confidence grew when she twisted the material of his new sweater, pressing herself as close as she dared.

Close to kissing distance.

“Y/N you-”

“I what?”

The air choked out of Ragnar’s lungs when she blinked up at him. He wasn’t reading her actions wrong but he was still unsure of what she really wanted. Could just be the punch talking…

“I like you. A lot. And I know you like me,” Y/N traced her name on the necklace which made Ragnar hum that she was touching something he had gotten her. “I’m not blind you know, I see the way you look at me sometimes,” Ragnar’s face grew hotter and hotter.

“Why else would you want to buy me something nice like this?”

Ragnar wasn’t sure of what to say. iWhat could he say? He couldn’t come up with a quip fast enough to satisfy her questions. Instead he did what he wanted to for so long and cupped her face, giving her a soft kiss at the corner of her mouth.

“Because you deserve nice things.” Ragnar panted against her lips, enjoying the soft feel of them and worried she would be annoyed that his may be a little more on the chapped side. But she didn’t and kissed him back.

i"So do you.“

….

Ragnar couldn’t remember the last time he felt this good. Y/N had him wrapped around her finger, following her to the couch where she climbed up in his lap. She was so warm against him, making little noises he’d only dreamt about into his mouth as she kissed him hard, tangling her tongue with his.

He couldn’t stand the heat or the way she whined when he pushed her back so he could take off his shirt. She yelped when he moved her back to the flat of the couch, fisting his hands around her head as he ground himself against her.

"I’ve thought about this so many times. You have no fucking idea how wound up I am for you.” Ragnar kissed around her collar and pulled at the hem of her own sweater, exposing her stomach and grinning into her neck when he felt her jump. “Looks like you feel the same.”

“Yes! Please please.” Y/N moved her hips up against him, humming when she felt him through his jeans. That made Ragnar hiss and fought the sudden urge to snap his teeth into the side of her neck. “Please Ragnar.”

“I’ve got you, you needy thing,” he slipped a hand between them, moving her legs apart and gasping when his palm cupped her mound that seemed to be radiating. “I’ve got just what you need.”

He gripped the waistband of her leggings, pulling them down and noticing suddenly that she wasn’t wearing any underwear. Ragnar snarled and dipped his fingers (that weren’t so clumsy anymore, thank Odin) into the slick along the crease of her thighs before sliding his middle fingers into her.

Y/N arched and moaned, more of those fucking noises escaping her as he fucked them into her. Nobody wake me up! She begged for more and Ragnar aimed to please, shifting his wrist in a way that had her lifting off the couch. Ragnar knew then she only needed a slight push before she would soak his fingers, licking the shell of her ear as his thumb joined the party, rubbing against her clit.

“Ragnar!” Y/N came hard, her pussy squeezing his fingers in place, luxuriating in the way she came for him. She panted heavily, reaching out for him as he undid the zipper of his jeans and tugged them down around his thighs.

“Are you ready for me?” he already knew the answer but loved the way she keened and clawed at his shoulders. He pulled his cock out, rubbing the head of it against her clit before shifting himself better for her. She licked her lips and nodded, inviting him in as he surged into her finally.

“Oh!” Y/N whined when he groaned, feeling her walls accept him the longer he pushed himself into her. He shut his eyes tightly, far too excited that this indeed was happening to him. “You feel so good.”

“Shit you’re tight,” Ragnar hummed, pressing his forehead against hers. “And wet. All this for me?”

“C'mon Ragnar. I’ve been waiting for you.” She palmed his shaved head again, humming when he cupped the back of her neck, forcing her in a way to look down and see his cock slip in and out of her pussy like it belonged there. And maybe it did by the feel of it.

“You’ve been waiting huh? Waiting for this cock to split you open? Make you squirm and fuck back on me. For fucks sake!”

Y/N wasn’t lying. She was rolling her hips up against him, crying out when her clit rubbed against his skin deliciously. Ragnar couldn’t have imagined a better way to the end the night or the dreadful holiday season.

She pulled up her knees, holding him close with her thighs in a way that screamed she was close to coming again. He let her head go, his hands now grasping her hips for another angle as he pounded down into her.

He wasn’t too far off and let her know, growling when he watched her push up her top to hold her breasts. The shape and swell of them he longed to hold.

“S-show me. You like your tits played with hmm? Good to know. I’m gonna’ fuck them too if you’re willing.”

“Ah-yes! Oh Ragnar please!” Y/N screamed as she came, letting him now mercilessly spread her legs further as he hastened his pace. Her skin slapping against his own made him more hot and impatient, wanting nothing more than to fuck her senseless and he was so fucking close to coming inside her.

“Hngh Y/N, you fucking minx. I-” Ragnar pulled out suddenly, enjoying the way she still canted her hips up at him as he came across her stomach. He panted heavily, loving the way she rubbed her hands over his arms.

“Merry fucking Christmas to me.” Y/N giggled, looking dazed and as fucked out as he felt. Ragnar chuckled, as he said those exact words to himself in his head.

Ragnar, bent down, careful not to smear his seed anymore than it had been already and kissed her forehead. She didn’t mind at all being stained, cleaning herself up with the bottom of her sweater before pulling it off all together.

“Now didn’t you say something about playing with these?” Y/N groped her chest, making Ragnar stir and come alive again. He couldn’t help but chuckle and indulge her naughty list behavior.

Best Christmas ever.


End file.
